


Avoiding Every Mistletoe

by gxldentrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldentrio/pseuds/gxldentrio
Summary: Lily Evans isn't going home for Christmas, and to Euphemia Potter that is just unnacceptable.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 52
Kudos: 326





	Avoiding Every Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapslikethis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapslikethis/gifts).



> First of all, I wanted to thank Sarah and Kristina for their amazing friendship. Before this fic I hadn't written more than 300 words in over a year, and I'm not sure I'd have managed to get back into it without you. Thank you also to Sarah for being an amazing beta xx
> 
> I wrote this fic for Linds, because 1. I love her 2. her p&p fic made me want to write again and 3. why shouldn't I? I love you so so much and I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Also I am sorry if anything's off but formatting this was a nightmare and I just do Not have the energy right now.

_Lily Evans_ : Ughhhhhhhhhhhh.

 _Mary Macdonald_ : What is it?

 _Lily_ : Petunia.

 _Mary_ : Ugh indeed.

 _Mary_ : What’d she do this time?

 _Lily_ : She’s spending Christmas with Vernon in Majorca. Apparently the sun will do her cuticles (??????) some good.

 _Mary_ : Babe.

 _Mary_ : Are you still gonna go home?

 _Lily_ : Nah. Might just stay here tbh. No point going all the way back to Surrey.

 _Mary_ : I wish I could be there for you.

 _Lily_ : No, Mary, it’s ok!! Seriously.

 _Lily_ : You have your thing with your mum and I’m really happy you guys are going to sort things out. 

_Lily_ : Do NOT worry about me. It’s perfectly fine. 

_Mary_ : I /could cancel, you know.

 _Lily_ : Absolutely not

\-------

_Lily_ : Ok so

 _Mary_ : Love it when the conversation starts like that.

 _Lily_ : You will not BELIEVE what just happened to me.

 _Mary_ : Elaborate??

 _Lily_ : So you remember when I interned for Sleekeazy’s this summer yeah?

 _Mary_ : Do I remember your massive hard-on for Mr. Potter's son? Yes do go on.

 _Lily_ : Ok firstly I did not have a hard-on for Potter!!!!!!! He’s so rude omg.

 _Mary:_ You were at least 39% in love with each other but go off I guess. 

_Lily_ : ANYWAY so I was literally just coming out of the café on Harris Street and when all of a sudden I get this text

Potter: So

Potter: Apparently Sirius heard from Lucy Granger who heard from Mary Macdonald that ur like, the only1 staying at uni this Christmas and he let it slip to mum

Potter: And she remembered when you interned for dad and apparently she wants you to come over for Christmas

Potter: I should say that she is very persuasive and Sirius gave her your number so

Potter: Sorry in advance

_Lily_ : I was AMBUSHED.

 _Lily_ : How could I say no???? His mother FACETIMED ME.

 _Mary_ : Doesn’t sound that rude to me Lily.

 _Lily_ : Blocked

\-------

_Lily_ : Ok but like have I made a terrible mistake.

 _Lily_ : I’m going to have to spend two whole weeks with him?? In my former boss’s house??

 _Lily_ : And if I kill his son there’s no way I can get an internship again this summer?

 _Lily_ : Mary?????

 _Mary_ : I’m not listening to you anymore.

 _Lily_ : Ok call me when you’re done being a Bad Friend. 

_Lily_ : And also can we get chinese tonight? I’m starving.

 _Mary_ : Spring rolls and chow mein?

 _Lily:_ You’re the best.

\-------

_Lily_ : Actually so sad you’re gone?? The flat doesn’t seem nearly as fun without you here. We didn't even get a xmas tree this year.

 _Mary:_ Well, it IS only the first week of december

 _Mary_ : Have you packed?

 _Lily_ : Not yet. I think I’m still in denial. 

_Lily_ : Maybe I should just not go.

 _Mary_ : And stay at Hogwarts? What would you even DO. The dining hall is going to be closed.

 _Lily:_ Do we not own a stovetop?

 _Mary:_ Lily.

 _Mary:_ I love you but you can’t cook for shit.

 _Lily:_ Takeaway.

 _Mary:_ Absolutely not. You have already promised his mum. 

_Mary:_ And if you keep this up I will absolutely e-mail your sister.

 _Lily:_ OK FINE.

\-------

_@lilsevans tweeted_ : I might actually die.

 _@mcdonalds replied_ : Aren’t you supposed to be in organic chem??

 _@lilsevans_ : Your point?

\-------

_Mary_ : How's your existential crisis going?

 _Lily_ : It's going.

 _Mary_ : I'll pick up some wine on the way home.

 _Lily_ : You are the best friend in the world and a beacon of light in this dark, dark world

 _Mary_ : Sorry, I meant WHINE

\-------

_Lily_ : Potter picked me up and now we’re on the train and MARY it’s so bloody awkward. 

_Lily:_ AND SIRIUS BLACK IS HERE???

 _Mary_ : It’s definitely going to be worse if you just keep texting me.

 _Lily_ : What else am I supposed to do????

 _Mary_ : I don’t know. Talk to them, maybe?

 _Lily_ : I would literally rather stick a fork in my eyeball.

 _Mary_ : You’re being so dramatic, Lily. He didn’t have to invite you over, you know.

 _Lily_ : Well, he didn’t. His mum did.

 _Mary_ : Of course. Now shoo. I’m trying to watch p&p.

 _Lily_ : Without me?????

 _Mary_ : Goodbye, Lily

\-------

_Lily_ : My god we’re playing words with friends now pls kill me.

\-------

_lilyev instagram post_ : *portrait on the train*

 _lilyev commented_ : “We’re almost there and nowhere near it, all it matters is we’re going.”

 _prongs commented_ : where’s the photo cred??

 _lilyev_ : Omg asdkjsksj

 _marymcd_ : Not dead yet, I see.

\--------

_Lily_ : Potter just tried using Quidditch as a word 

_Lily_ : What does that even MEAN

 _Mary_ : Go back to your photoshoot

 _Lily_ : RUDE omg I hope Mr. Collins proposes to you

\-------

_Sirius Black_ : You’re nauseating. And you’re drooling.

 _James Potter_ : Shut up.

 _Sirius_ : Never

\-------

_James_ : She’s so pretty, though.

 _Sirius_ : Read at 4.36 p.m.

 _James_ : Oh, come on.

\-------

_Euphemia Potter_ : It’s almost 5.30, they should be pulling in right about now.

 _Fleamont Potter_ : Do you want me to go pick them up?

 _Euphemia_ : No. Let them take a taxi like everyone else. 

_Euphemia_ : But maybe we could bring out the banoffee pie for after dinner?

 _Fleamont_ : I’ll put the kettle on.

\-------

_Mary MacDonald:_ How was the train ride? 

_Lily Evans_ : It was fine. We’ve just finished supper.

 _Lily_ : His house is GIGANTIC.

 _Lily_ : And apparently Sirius lives with him?? Whenever they’re not at uni.

 _Mary_ : Maybe his parents take in strays all the time. Don’t go feeling too special.

 _Lily:_ I’ve got an entire wing to myself. This is so weird.

 _Mary_ : Your sister always did say you should marry rich.

 _Lily_ : I would NEVER.

 _Lily_ : Also can I just say how absolutely BIZARRE it is to see Mr. Potter outside of the lab. Fabulous cook, though. The dessert was divine.

 _Lily_ : How’s your mum?

 _Mary_ : She’s doing ok. We’ve been taking lots of walks.

 _Lily_ : I’m really happy for you, Mar.

 _Mary_ : Me too.

 _Lily:_ How’s Terrence?

 _Mary:_ Adorable as ever. 

_Mary:_ *picture of a beagle wearing a christmas sweater*

 _Lily._ I love him so much. 

_Mary:_ He loves you too.

 _Lily:_ <3 <3 <3

\--------

_James Potter_ : Thoughts?

 _Sirius Black_ : Why are you texting me. I’m right next to you.

 _James_ : SHE MIGHT HEAR ME.

 _Sirius_ : She has an entire wing to herself. There’s absolutely no way she’s going to hear anything, you cabbage.

 _James_ : I’m not a cabbage.

 _James_ : Maybe a cauliflower if you squint, but definitely not a cabbage.

\-------

_Sirius Black to marauders_ : Please come save me, he’s comparing himself to vegetables.

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : LOL.

 _Remus Lupin_ : And what brought on this obvious display of insanity?

 _Sirius_ : Take a guess.

 _James_ : I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.

_James Potter has left the chat._

\-------

_James Potter:_ Hey can you add me back to the gc? Just found the perfect gif.

 _Sirius Black:_ I hate you.

\-------

_Mary MacDonald:_ Any casualties?

 _Lily Evans:_ Not yet.

 _Lily:_ But it’s only the second day.

\-------

_Lily Evans is on page_ 20 of 432 of "The Hating Game" by Sally Thorne

 _Mary Macdonald commented:_ What is it now? Reread 4 of the year?

 _Lily Evans:_ Stop being so judgmental. I know you still sleep with your Harry Styles hoodie 

\-------

_Mary:_ HEY Harry Styles is my husband and I am not ashamed of it. Stop trying to expose me

 _Lily:_ #DirectionerForever

 _Mary:_ You can mock me all you like but What Makes You Beautiful is still a bop.

 _Lily:_ Gotta go. Mrs. Potter and I are watching Clueless tonight. She made popcorn and everything. HOMEMADE POPCORN.

 _Mary:_ Without me???????

 _Lily:_ Oh, how the tables have turned.

 _Lily:_ *Jonas Brothers gif*

 _Mary:_ Don’t think I forgot about your life sized Nick Jonas poster.

 _Lily:_ I told you that in the strictest of confidence!!!! I was 11!!!!

 _Mary:_ Yeah right.

 _Mary:_ But seriously. I’m happy you’re having a good time. Even if it involves spending time with an old lady instead of, you know, the two fit uni boys you’re currently cohabiting with.

 _Lily:_ FIRSTLY, if my life was Mamma Mia, she’d be a TANYA. 

_Lily:_ And secondly do not talk about Potter and Black like that ever again omg. I am scarred for life.

 _Mary:_ Denial doesn’t suit you. But I’ll let you get back to your movie.

 _Lily:_ I am not in denial, I am traumatised.

 _Lily:_ Love you and miss you, etc etc <3

\-------

_Lily Evans:_ Oh my god 

_James Potter:_ What???

 _Lily:_ Are you eavesdropping????? 

_Lily:_ And QUOTING clueless??

 _James:_ I can’t help it!!! I AM a full on Monet!!!!

 _Lily:_ Immediate screenshot.

 _James:_ Come on. You’re going to ruin all my street cred.

 _Lily:_ What street cred???

 _Lily:_ Stop being weird and get in here, loser. We’re doing Mean Girls next.

\-------

From: petunia.evans@gmail.com

To: lily.evans@hogwarts.co.uk

(No Subject)

Dear Lily,

I hope you’re doing well.

I’m writing to let you know that Vernon and I have gotten engaged. When we get back from our holiday we are planning to start looking at houses, and so you’ll have to find new accommodations for when you’re on school break. I’m sorry but as you must understand, Vernon and I are eager to move in together and start a family.

Best regards and happy christmas,

Petunia Evans

\-------

_Lily Evans:_ Are you awake?

 _James Potter:_ Everything ok?

 _Lily:_ Sure, let’s go with that.

 _James:_ Do you want some company?

 _Lily:_ Pls

 _James:_ Give me 10mins and I’ll be right there.

\-------

_prongs posted on instagram:_ animal crossing and chill @lilyev

 _lilyev commented:_ pls go get more cookies

 _padfoot:_ gross

 _marymcd_ : @lilyev whatsapp pls

\-------

_Mary Macdonald:_ I thought Potter was rude? 

_Lily Evans:_ Maybe, yes. But he makes the world’s best chai latte and that’s a hill I am willing to die on.

 _Mary:_ Goodnight, Lily.

 _Lily:_ Night Mar <3

\-------

_Sirius Black_ : So are you two done with whatever it is you're doing?

 _James Potter_ : Her sister just told her she's engaged and that she's basically kicking her out

 _James_ : Via email

 _James_ : Dont be a shit

 _Sirius:_ Oooooo big yikes

\-------

_Lily Evans rated a book_ 5/5 _stars_ : “The Hating Game” by Sally Thorne - _They’re so perfect for each other I’m YELLING @ real life josh where are youuuuuuuuuu._

 _Mary Macdonald commented_ : You’re clearly in your feelings. CALL ME

\-------

_Sirius Black:_ So I heard your sister is a dick.

 _Sirius:_ Which I like. Get™

 _Sirius:_ So if you need to talk I’m here. And also I will deny this conversation ever happened if you tell anyone about this.

 _Lily Evans:_ Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.

 _Sirius:_ *poop emoji*

\-------

_Lily Evans:_ Happy Xmas, Mar. I love you and I wish I could be there with you. 

_Mary Macdonald:_ Happy Christmas, Lil. <3333333

_\-------_

_Lily Evans:_ Ok sorry to interrupt your xmas dinner (say hi to your cousin Alice for me!!!!!!) but 

_Lily:_ *picture of James and Sirius wearing matching animal onesies*

 _Lily:_ My life truly isn’t real.

 _Mary Macdonald:_ Alice says hi!! She misses you.

 _Mary:_ Also I get that Sirius is a dog but is James supposed to be??? Bambi?

 _Lily:_ He’s a stag, apparently. Childhood obsession I think?

 _Lily_ : Lmao imagine having family that remember the things you actually like.

 _Mary_ : Lily…

 _Lily:_ No, no it’s fine.

 _Lily:_ It’s just

 _Lily:_ They’re so happy and warm and it’s obvious they all love each other so much

 _Lily:_ And like objectively, I know I shouldn’t be feeling like such an intruder bc i was invited here but I still DO

 _Lily:_ And I barely have any family left as is, and the ones I do don’t care abt me at all? I mean Petunia LITERALLY emailed me to tell me I couldn’t live with her anymore?

 _Lily:_ My parents only left me enough money to cover my tuition and living expenses at uni and I just don’t know what I’m going to do after?

 _Lily:_ Sorry to dump this all on u in the literal middle of Christmas but I am straight up not having a good time right now

 _Mary:_ Lily, come on

 _Mary:_ I know it’s a really, really shitty situation to be in. But if it makes you feel better, I /am your family. And after uni we’ll figure it out. You’ll get a job right after graduation because you’re BRILLIANT and I’ll be your trophy wife. It’ll all work itself out.

\-------

_lilyev instagram post_ : *picture of her and mary*

 _lilyev commented_ : “Mary appreciation post. <3”

 _marymcd commented_ : I love you so much

 _prongs_ : Where are u???? You disappeared? @lilyev

 _lilyev_ : Just went to the loo. I’ll be right there.

\-------

_Sirius Black_ : So not that I care or anything, but where are you really?

 _Lily Evans:_ I’m outside on the 2nd floor balcony.

 _Lily:_ Still can’t believe there’s multiple balconies in this house btw

 _Sirius:_ Want me to distract James so you can stay there a little longer?

 _Lily_ : You don’t have to do that, I’m fine. It just got…

 _Sirius:_ A bit much? 

_Lily:_ Yeah.

 _Sirius:_ Look I get it. He really doesn’t mean anything by it but I know it can sometimes feel a bit suffocating to be surrounded by all this love.

 _Sirius:_ Mrs. Potter was older when she got pregnant, they never thought they’d be able to have kids at all.

 _Sirius_ : I used to feel like that a lot. Still do sometimes. 

_Lily:_ They’ve been SO nice. It’s not their fault.

 _Sirius_ : Still a bit shit, though, isn’t it?

 _Lily:_ A bit, yeah.

 _Lily_ : Thanks.

 _Sirius:_ Don’t mention it.

 _Sirius:_ Srsly do Not.

\-------

_Mary Macdonald:_ How’s Lily? She wasn’t feeling great the other day and she’s been a bit MIA

 _Sirius Black:_ She and James are as obnoxious as ever so I’d say she’s doing mostly ok

_Mary: ?_

_Sirius:_ They’re reading a book. Together.

 _Mary._ Ooooooo what book? Lily didn’t put THAT on her goodreads.

 _Sirius:_ I don’t know. There’s a mermaid on the cover I think.

 _Mary:_ In Other Lands?

 _Sirius:_ I don’t care enough to check.

\-------

_Euphemia Potter_ : Hi dear, just wanted to let you know Marlene and her mum are coming over for lunch. I thought it might be nice for Lily to have a girl over. Not that you boys aren't great company, of course, but there's nothing like having a girlfriend over.

 _James Potter:_ Ok cool

 _Euphemia:_ Just stay off the liquor cabinet, will you? You know you’re a lightweight.

 _James_ : asdfghkjafjkad

 _Euphemia:_ It’s perfectly ok, love. You’re still young! No need to be ashamed of it.

 _James:_ Omg BYE

\-------

_James Potter:_ The Mckinnons are coming over for lunch today

 _Sirius Black_ : nICE

 _James:_ Do NOT think what you’re thinking.

 _James:_ You know dad still hasn’t recovered from the time he found you and Marly in the bathtub. Or the greenhouse. I could go on.

 _Sirius:_ I wouldn’t object?

 _James:_ Gross.

\-------

_James Potter:_ You awake yet?

 _Lily Evans:_ Literally have been for the past 2 hours but go off I guess?

 _James:_ What you have??

 _Lily:_ Yes?? We had breakfast together? Your parents were there?

 _James_ : I feel like I’ve just entered the fourth wall I do NOT remember any of this?

 _Lily:_ I’m fucking with you. Just woke up actually.

 _James:_ You absolute DEMON

 _James:_ But also just texting you to let u know we’re gonna have company for lunch?

 _Lily:_ Oh?

 _James:_ Family friends. You’ll like them! Marly is our age.

 _Lily:_ OOOOOOOh nice. I miss being around girls. No offense.

 _James:_ None taken. But I also feel like I should let you know it’s eleven

 _Lily:_ Omg what ARE you, the wakeup police???

 _James:_ I made pancakes in case you want any. 

_Lily_ : You absolute darling.

 _James_ : Just don’t spoil your lunch.

 _Lily:_ <3

\-------

_James Potter to marauders:_ Code red

_James:_ I made pancakes in case you want any. 

_Lily_ : You absolute darling.

 _James_ : Just don’t spoil your lunch.

 _Lily:_ <3

_James:_ What does this MEAN

 _Sirius Black_ : Pathetic

_Sirius Black has left the chat._

_Peter Pettigrew:_ Sorry mate.

_Peter Pettigrew has left the chat._

_James:_ Are you going to desert me too?

 _Remus Lupin:_ Not yet.

 _Remus_ : You know I’m here to support you in all most of your endeavours and I remember how bad you had it last summer but like. MAYBE try reining it in a little bit? She must not be feeling too great if she’s spending the holidays with practically strangers and not the people she loves.

 _James:_ We’re not practically strangers?? I was interning at dad’s too? 

_Remus_ : Still not the same, mate.

 _James:_ Yeah, I know. Thanks Remus

\-------

_Lily Evans:_ So the Potters had family friends over today and GUESS WHO

 _Lily:_ MARLENE!!!!! 

_Mary Macdonald:_ Marlene from A-levels?

 _Lily_ : YES!!!

 _Lily:_ Hold on I’m making a group chat.

\-------

_Lily Evans created the groupchat cool name pending_

_Mary Macdonald changed the group chat name to Gossip Girls_

_Marlene McKinnon:_ Perfect name imo

 _Mary:_ I feel like it’s going to be a self-fulfilling prophecy.

 _Marlene:_ I’ve only been here for fifteen minutes and I already agree with you.

 _Lily:_ You know, I’m starting to regret this.

\-------

_Sirius Black:_ So in a shocking turn of events McKinnon and Evans actually go way back

 _Sirius:_ And I’m Thrilled™ about it

 _Remus Lupin_ : Tbh can’t believe you’re showing actual emotion?

 _Sirius:_ Of course I am! Do you know what this means?

 _Remus_ : Let’s go with no.

 _Sirius:_ If Evans is catching up with her mate McKinnon the whole time, it means there will be LESS time for her to make googly eyes at James. 

_Remus_ : And more time for James to torment you with his Lily-related angst

 _Sirius:_ …

 _Sirius:_ Didn’t think of that.

\-------

_Lily Evans liked a quote on goodreads:_ “And he did not want to be loved as a second choice, as a surrender. He had spent his whole life not being loved at all, and he had thought being loved enough would satisfy him. It would not. He did not want to be loved enough. He wanted to be loved overwhelmingly. (...) He had never been chosen, so he had never had a chance to know this about himself before now: he wanted to be chosen first.” - Sarah Rees Brennan, In Other Lands

\-------

_James Potter_ : We’re playing Monopoly, wanna join?

 _Sirius Black:_ Capitalist propaganda.

 _James:_ No??? Also you win every time??

 _Sirius:_ Down with the bourgeoisie. 

_Sirius:_ But also yes I’ll be right down. Save me the dog piece.

 _James:_ Will do, babe.

\-------

_@lilsevans_ _tweeted_ : capitalist propaganda MY ASS @siriusly

 _@siriusly replied_ : don’t be mad you lost

 _@lilsevans_ : well i WOULDN’T have if you hadn’t bought park lane AND mayfair!!!!

 _@lilsevans:_ if this were uno i’d +4 you 

\-------

_James Potter to marauders:_ You’re coming to the nye party right???

 _Peter Pettigrew:_ I am!! Can you pick me up at the station later?

 _Remus Lupin:_ Same here

 _Sirius Black:_ Sure, Pete. I’ll teleport

 _Peter:_ Well, no need to be so rude

 _James:_ Lily can drive, she could help us out?

 _Peter_ : Oooooooo that’s right!!!!!! How’s that going?

 _Sirius:_ Do not get him started please.

 _James:_ It’s not THAT BAD 

_Sirius:_ I’m the one who has to live with you.

 _James:_ Ignoring you in the name of our friendship.

 _Remus_ : Please. For all our sakes.

 _Sirius:_ This is bullying and I will not stand for it.

 _Sirius:_ Also love how vague that reply was, Lupin. Makes it easier for each of us to interpret it the way we want it.

 _Sirius_ : Snake

\-------

_Lily Evans to Gossip Girls:_ Wish you could come tonight, Mary

 _Lily:_ It won’t be nearly as fun without you here

 _Mary Mcdonald_ : Me too babe. Keep me posted! And have fun!!!!

 _Mary:_ (But not /too much fun)

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : We will! Fear not

 _Marlene:_ I actually just got to their house and Lily looks Great. Full course meal

 _Marlene:_ *picture of Lily*

 _Mary:*_ fire emoji*

 _Lily_ : Girls stop!!!!!!! 

_Lily:_ The house looks fab. I want Mrs. Potter to adopt me.

 _Marlene:_ Now, that would just be plain wrong.

 _Lily:_ Why?? She’s a lovely woman??

 _Mary:_ She’s not there yet.

 _Marlene:_ Ah

 _Lily:_??????????

 _Mary:_ You do look great, Lil

 _Mary:_ <3

\-------

_Lily Evans:_ where r u???????

 _James Potter:_ kitchen with the lads

 _Lily:_ come outsibe pls????

 _Lily:_ outsode*

 _Lily:_ outside******** dammnit

 _James:_ are you drunk?

 _Lily:_ no

 _Lily:_ tipsy mayb

 _Lily:_ not drunk

 _Lily:_ jst want to see u

\-------

_Marlene McKinnon_ : mary u there?

 _Mary Macdonald:_ Yeah is everything ok?

 _Marlene:_ can you call lily?

 _Marlene:_ she went outside with potter and now seh’s shut herself in tbhe bathroom and i can’t get inside and i also cant get her to talk

 _Mary:_ Oh boy. BRB

\-------

_Mary Macdonald:_ What did your Potter do to Lily?? She’s been shut in the loo for over two hours now?

 _Sirius Black:_ I should be asking you the same question

 _Sirius:_ Last thing I know the girl was drunk texting him, he disappeared for like an hour and now he’s moping. Truly pathetic

 _Sirius:_ I knew this was a bad idea but he just HAD to get her to come over

 _Mary_ : Lily told me it was Mrs. Potter who invited her 

_Sirius:_ Yeah right and where do you think she got the idea from??

 _Mary:_ Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa that’s what I thought.

 _Mary_ : But also can you try finding a key? Marlene wants to go make sure she hasn’t drowned in the toilet. First floor bathroom.

 _Sirius:_ Omw

\-------

_Lily Evans:_ I… think I have a confession to make

 _Mary Macdonald:_ Confess away

 _Lily:_ So I don't think I actually hate Potter. At all. Maybe I never did?

 _Mary:_ And this is new information?

 _Lily:_ Not the time, Mar

 _Mary:_ What even happened last night?

 _Lily:_ Ok so you remember how I was at the party yes? And like

 _Lily:_ There were mimosas! What did you expect me to do? NOT drink them? 

_Mary:_ Yeah no. That would be highly unlikely 

_Lily:_ So hypothetically let's say I got a bit tipsy and suggested James and I be each other's new year's kiss? And let's say that, hypothetically, it made me realise

 _Mary_ : Realise what?

 _Lily:_ Realise™ 

_Mary:_ Ok so NOW we’re there.

 _Mary:_ But I still can't understand what the problem is?

 _Lily_ : I don’t exactly like admitting I’m wrong and you know how harsh I was abt him during the internship

 _Lily:_ Even though yes, admittedly, the bloke WAS bloody fit alright

 _Mary:_ That’s such a non issue though, and you know it. I honestly don’t think of you as incapable of owning up to things. And you could use a good thing in your life

 _Lily_ : There’s more stuff ofc

 _Lily:_ I just don’t feel like getting into them rn

 _Lily:_ I was SO wrong abt him Mary. He’s been wonderful these past few weeks. And it feels like such a short time for me to be feeling this way already???

 _Mary:_ It’s not that weird. You were with him basically all summer. And you just realised that all that time, maybe he wasn’t a lazy, uninterested arsehole. So like, cut yourself some slack, yes?

 _Lily:_ I’ll try.

 _Lily:_ Thank you Mary. I love you 

_Mary:_ Me too <3

\-------

_Lily Evans:_ Did you get home ok?

 _Marlene McKinnon:_ I did! Are you feeling better?

 _Lily:_ I’m getting there. Thanks for getting Mary last night. <3

 _Lily:_ And thank you for the lucozade and the ibuprofen!!!! LIFESAVER!!!!

 _Marlene_ : xoxoxo

\-------

_Mary Macdonald:_ Get Potter to talk to Lily

 _Sirius Black:_ She’s the one that’s acting weird?

 _Mary:_ That’s because she’s being dramatic abt things. But like they need to snog it out

 _Mary_ : Just do it. Put us all out of our miseries.

\-------

_Sirius Black_ : This is the first and last time I touch on this subject but

 _Sirius:_ For the love of god go talk to Evans. It’s so tense around here, it’s terrible for my hair.

 _James Potter:_ Lol sorry to be such a nuisance for you and your hair maintenance?? 

_James_ : Read the room, mate, she doesn’t want to talk to me

 _Sirius:_ JFC this is why I don’t bother. 

\-------

_James Potter_ : Evans???

 _James:_ Are you ok?

 _James:_ I’m really sorry about last night. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m not saying you weren’t capable of making your own decisions bc I’m sure you were (and are!!) but we weren’t exactly sober and I shouldn’t have kissed you 

_James:_ It’s been wonderful having you over and I don’t want to make things weird

 _James_ : And so I’m really sorry if you regret it

 _Lily Evans:_ I don’t really regret it. And it also wasn’t fair to you that I just bolted and then didn’t talk to you for the rest of the night. Or even today, really. I’m sorry

 _Lily_ : This is just difficult for me

 _James:_ Can we talk about it? I mean clearly you’re not feeling great about the situation. And I’d like to help you work through whatever is going on

 _Lily:_ Look I didn’t really like you before ok?

 _Lily_ : I was interning for your DAD and working my arse off and you were always just there, messing around and it didn’t really feel like you wanted or cared abt being there you know

 _Lily_ : I’ve had to work so hard for every single opportunity and I know this isn’t your fault and I shouldn’t have been so judgemental and assumed but you’re not even a science major and it just FELT like you were getting everything handed to you 

_Lily:_ And then I got even more upset because I was obviously attracted to you and it was so NOT ideal

 _Lily:_ Plus I LOVED working for your dad’s company and really hoped I could do it again this summer but obviously I don’t want to just be handed things because we get along. For the aforementioned reasons. It’s just not the kind of person I am

 _Lily:_ And also like. You know how my sister is. And you probs don’t know this but I used to be great friends with Snape (yes, THAT snape) and well THAT didn’t turn out too well, did it?

 _Lily_ : I’m not used to having people stick by me.

 _Lily:_ And then your mum (or you, I don’t even know at this point) invited me here and it’s been wonderful but it’s also been a lot, because it turns out that, actually, I was so wrong

 _Lily_ : And that’s not easy for me 

_James_ : There’s a lot to unpack here? And I’m really glad you trusted me enough to share that with me. And I’m sorry for the part I took in it

 _James_ : I WAS mostly fucking around during the summer. And obviously I was clearly compensating for something there but I actually learned a lot from the experience, and the management side of things. I mean there was a reason I stuck around for most of it

 _James:_ A couple of reasons actually but I digress

 _James:_ And I 300% understand if you just want to stay friends but as an interested part in this whole thing, I evidently fancy you and feel like we could work around it. 

_James:_ You’ve got an incredible work ethic. NO ONE with a working pair of eyes is going to not take you seriously or think you don’t deserve to achieve the things I know you will

 _James:_ Also did you ACTUALLY say you were attracted to me omg.

 _Lily:_ You know you’re well fit alright?

 _James_ : Obviously not that fit if you’re still hiding out in your room instead of coming over so we can talk about this?

 _Lily:_ :*

\-------

_prongs posted on instagram *_ picture of him and lily*

 _prongs commented:_ death of a bachelor @lilyev

 _lilyev commented:_ you are SO cheesy i hate you <3

 _wormtail:_ Yes!!!! You go James!!!

 _marlymckinnon:_ *eyes emoji* 

_moony:_ Does this mean Sirius is finally going to stop whining about it?

 _padfoot:_ Already regretting my part in this

 _marymcd:_ Now, that’s more like it


End file.
